What is Love?
by Angel Pixie Girl
Summary: Melody Mills has a pretty normal. She has fairly godparents and has just moved from New York to Dimmsadale were she falls in love with a boy with braces... Chester-OC. Rated for later chaps.


What is Love?

Chapter 1

_**It's the way you're nervous when you speak  
The way I know just what you mean **_

_**It's the kind of thing that's bitter sweet**__  
_

"Mel! Wake up sis, we're here!" a black haired man said from the front of an RV as a teenage girl in the back stirred from her slumber. Melody Mills sat up and looked out the window to see her new house. She sighed as she looked at her silver ferret and golden cat that were on the floor. She gave a weak smile to them and got out of the Van.

They were in front of a large house with a **huge** yard. Sean Mills stood beside his sister and put an arm around her shoulders. "This is it Mel, our new home,"

Melody looked around one more time before asking, "Why did we have to move so far away from mom and dad's graves?"

"Because of my job. They said they would give me a raise if I moved to work in Dimmsdale. I'm just making sure you don't have to go live with Aunt Katie," Sean gave his sister a squeeze before going to get the boxes from the back of the vehicle .

Melody looked over at her cat and ferret and gave them a nod to follow her.  
Once they were inside the house the ferret spoke. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if I'll actually make friends here…You know?" Melody replied. She looked out the window to see that the mover truck was in front of the house and was ready to unpack stuff.

"Don't worry doll face," the cat said as gold and silver smoke surrounded the two animals and they became fairies, one a female with silver hair, the other a male with golden brown hair. "You'll find friends, with your kind personality and good looks; you'll probably get a boyfriend as well! Right Artemis?"

"Cyrus is right sweetheart!" the fairy, that was referred to as Artemis, agreed. "You won't know until you get out there and try to make friends,"

"You guys are right! I do just need to try!" Melody finally smiled as they heard the door open. Artemis and Cyrus quickly poofed back into their animal forms as Sean and some movers walked in.

"Hey, Mel, why don't you pick a room to be your new bedroom? I have one of your boxes here to put in there," Sean showed her the box that was labeled "Melody's Paint Stuff".

"Okay!" Melody ran up the stairs and looked at the five rooms and choose the room that faces the street.

"Good choice," Sean said as he placed the box on the floor. "Why don't you go and take a walk? We can rearrange your room when you get back,"

"Okay! I have my cell phone!" Melody called as she picked up Artemis and ran out the door with Cyrus. She looked around at the houses and walked to the right, where she could see a park up ahead. When she got closer she could see a basket ball game going on. She approached the court to take a better look at the players and the girl on the sidelines.

There were five guys and a girl playing with a green basketball. They all looked to be about fourteen, which was Melody's age. The girl on the sidelines had black hair and glasses and kept screaming, "Go Team Unreal!" A boy with blond hair had the ball but passed to the girl playing, who had sandy blond hair. She dribbled the ball and dodged an African boy and an Indian boy before passing to a boy with a slight over bite. A boy with red hair tried to stop him, but the boy with the ball shot a basket.

"Two points!" the blond hair girl yelled as she slapped hands with the blond boy. That's when Melody not only realized that all the boys had no shirts on, but most of them were pretty hot.

She turned and was about to walk away when she heard one of the boys yell, "Hey, girl with pink bangs!" Melody knew they were talking to her. She had her pink bangs over her left eye. The rest of her hair was black, like her brothers, and she knew that she was the only one with that style of hair. She turned to see the blond boy and the two girls running over to her.

"Sorry for calling you that," the boy said when they reached her. "I'm guessing you're new, since I don't recognize your face," he gave a cute smile and Melody noted the braces that were on his teeth.

"You're right, I am new," Melody nodded. "I just moved here with my older brother today,"

"Do you live on 22nd street?" the girl with black hair asked and Melody nodded. "Is your house number 1901?" Melody nodded again. "Oh! So you're my new neighbor!"

By now, all the boys were over to the small group. Melody shrugged. "I haven't met any of my neighbors yet,"

"I'm Tootie! I hope we can become good friends!" the girl with black hair put out her hand to shake Melody's.

"I'm Melody, it's nice to meet you Tootie," Melody took Tootie's hand and shook it gently.

"I like your name, Melody. I'm Lilly," the blond girl put her hand up for a high five.

"Thanks, I like your name too Lilly," Melody replied as she high five the girl.

"I'm Chester. Is that you're ferret or is it your brothers?" the blond hair boy asked as he put his hand out to pet Artemis. Artemis didn't seem to want him to touch her, for when his hand got close to her, she bit him, making him yelp.

"Artemis! No!" Melody yelled as she started to panic. "I'm so sorry Chester! She usually isn't like this!"

"It's alright, I'm use to it," Chester nodded and turned to the other boys. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"I'm A.J." that was the African boy.

"I'm Sanjay," the Indian boy.

"I'm Elmer," the red-head.

"And I'm Timmy," the boy with the over bite.

"It's nice to meet you all," Melody said with a smile.

"So… What school are you going to?" Chester asked kind of fast.

"Oh, I'm going to Dimmsdale Junior High,"

"Really? So do we!" Tootie said with a big grin.

"Cool," Melody looked down at her watch. "Well, I should be heading back. My brother will start to get worried,"

"Great! I'll come with you!" Tootie started walking in the direction of their houses.

"You don't have to! Come on Cyrus!" Melody called to the fairy/cat as she ran to catch up with Tootie.

"But I want to," Tootie said as they walked. "Plus, I live next door to you, remember?"

"Right," Melody nodded, blushing from embarrassment. When the two girls got to Melody's house, they saw Sean bring in, what looked like, the last box from the RV. Sean looked over at the two and smiled at his sister.

"Hey, Mel. Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Tootie, I met her in the park. Tootie, this is my brother, Sean Mills,"

"Well hey there Tootie! Do you live around here?" Sean asked as the girls followed him to the house.

"Actually, that's my house right there," Tootie pointed to the house to the right.

"Oh, so you'reone of the neighborhood teens,"

"That's right!" Tootie looked over to her house to see a women come out a waved to her. "I think my mom wants me. I'll see you later Melody!"

"Alright, bye!" Melody agreed as her Tootie ran to her house.

"She seems nice," Sean said as they went in and put the box on the floor.

"Yeah… I'm going to start unpacking a bit,"

"Okay,"

**-----**

**AN: The song is by PLAY and it's call What is Love (Like the story). My notes are going to be at the bottom of each chapter. **


End file.
